


butthole to butthole

by DuckHugs



Series: Bad Supernatural Fanfiction [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, M/M, buttholes, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHugs/pseuds/DuckHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas meets THE cody simpson</p>
            </blockquote>





	butthole to butthole

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my sister's works. enjoy!

cas dun stolen the impala and drove to austrailia. he gets out and sees hair lots of blonde hair and knows what to do.

he walks up. cody simpsin. THE cody simpson.

he sees him.

he knows him.

"every second every minute every hours of the day iyiyi"

they touch butthole to butthole.

forever casy.

casy forever.

we are one.

they are in love.

butthole to butthole, heart to heart.


End file.
